New Beginnings
by LittlexMissxPsycho
Summary: When a depressed Mathew is attacked by a vampire on his way home from Gilbert's house, he's saved at the cost of his human life. The new Vampire must now appeal to the High Council if he wants to live. How? he becomes their hunter, exterminating problem creatures and solving mysteries involving things that go bump in the night. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue: The End

**A/N: So i don't know who many of you are reading my hetaoni fic but i sort of got distracted with this sudden idea that hit me in gym... after i got hit in the face with a ball! so i've spent that last few weeks planning and researching for it.**

**If you read my hetaoni fic i promise i will get back to it soon, i have the next chapter halfway done already. Well here's the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and most likely never will.**

Prologue: The End

If someone told me yesterday that I would die by the hands of a vampire on my way home from visiting my boyfriend, I most likely would have called them crazy

And yet, here I am now. Dying slowly as my life blood is drained away by the man above me, simply enjoying his meal. Its sickening. The feeling of his fangs beneath my skin, the hungry sucking against my throat as he fed, the feeling of the blood leaving my body with every passing second.

There was also the feeling of blood trailing down my neck, hot against my cool skin, as the vampire failed to catch all of it as he drank.

Though the feeling wasn't pleasant, I'd be lying if I said it hurt. The man seemed to at least be kind enough to not cause pain as he stole my life.

I had given up fighting him long ago, having used up what little energy i had when i finally realized he wasn't going to release me. Now I was stuck, pinned beneath this monster as took away my future, my family, my friends, my life and my Gilbert all in one action. The worst part of this situation has to be that I brought this on myself. I'm the only one I can blame for this.

My vision is starting to fade.. The stars are disappearing from my sight. Its sad, the stars seemed like my only friends for a while, until I meet Gil. I could barely see the stars before with all the light pollution from the city, as well as from losing my glasses during the struggle.

Not seeing the stars make me sad, the only friends that could never forget about me and even they were beginning to leave me.

Perhaps it's good that I'm so easily forgotten, my parents will forget they even had a son, my teachers and classmates will think I moved when they find my name on the attendance sheet.

Yes, even Gilbert will forget eventually. Its sad though, the only person that ever remembered me when I was in the same room, the only one that always listened to what I had to say, the only one that gave me a reason to continue living in this hellish world. I don't even get to thank him for loving me, or tell him just ow much I loved him.. I don't get to see my albino in my last moments, but somehow I don't mind.

Of course I would like to see him, but having him here would make it harder for im to move on. I want him to be happy, even if its not with me, he can still be happy with someone else.

Someone as good looking and as nice as Gil would have someone new in no time at all. I wouldn't blame him for moving on. Hell, i'd come back as a ghost just to cheer him on in getting a new boyfriend or girlfriend.

But no, I don't think things work that no coming back for me, I don't have anything left to be done in this world.

Still, thinking of my albino makes me smile a bit, because as I forced my eyes open to try to see the lat stars of my life, i could swear I saw his silver hair glinting in the moonlight, and his red eyes looking at me with worry. I could also here the nickname he gave me when we first started going out. "Birdie?" Yes, that was defiantly the nickname.

It takes me a moment to realize that there was no longer any sucking on my neck, the vampire seemed to have run when Girl showed up. There was still blood running down my neck and I knew I wan't going to survive.

So in one last effort of comfort to my love, my life, my Gilbert, I smile warmly, weakly raising my arm to wipe his mouth. he had a bit of wine on his lips, and pulled him down a bit so i could kiss his cheek and whisper one final 'I love you Gil' before my entire being was claimed by darkness.

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Needs work? Too short? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning

**A/N: Awwww, you guys make me so happy =w= sorry the first one was so short but the chapters will be longer from now on, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Maybe if i win the lottery...**

Chapter I: The Beginning

The world works in many strange ways, to where even those wishing for death, the ones calling the Grim Reaper to their presence, find it hard to grasp the hand of the reaper when he appears to them.

Doing so, grabbing that hand, would for a deal, one that can't be undone. There are many deals like this, this unbreakable deal, such as when one is bitten by a werewolf, or turned into a demon. Or, like our poor Mathew Williams, they get attacked by a vampire.

Death is the only sure thing in life, human or monster. But whether it takes you from this world to the next, or if its simply the death of our human lives, all depends on the will of the supernatural.

xXxXx

Its hot, too hot.. burning, on fire. Like i swallowed acid, poison, and hot coffee all at once. everything burned, everything was on fire. My throat was the worst, like i had been running in a desert for days without anything to drink.

The feeling cause a small whimper to escape my lips, which must have alerted someone nearby, because a small rustling could be heard nearby. I feel something cool press against my head and i let out a small sigh as I cooled down.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I realize that I'm not actually dead like i thought I would be. No, its too uncomfortable to be a peaceful afterlife, yet I still felt to comfortable for this to be an unpleasant afterlife.

So, I must not be dead after all. But I died didn't I? When i was attacked by that vampire? If I'm dead, why do i feel so much more alive than before?

The burning was nearly gone now, only remaining in my throat but it seems that won't be going away, so instead of waiting for it to disappear, I open my eyes to see if I'm truly alive or dead.

My vision is blurry, but its obvious I'm still alive. This place looked nothing like the afterlife we heard about from stories or mythology. Where am I though? Not a hospital or doctor's office.

I sit up and look around to see exactly where I am. I notice a small T.V. sitting on a table in the corner, and a dresser and hanging rack against eh wall opposite of it. There's a black mini fridge sitting next to the black futon in the middle of the room that I'm sitting on. I also see a small, lidded red trashcan by a set of stairs that lead up to a closed door. There's cracks in various places on the cement walls and floors.

I think I can safely assume I know where I am. The mattress dips in next to me and a pair of strong pale arms wraps around me, pulling me into comforting hug against a firm chest, and I know exactly where I am.

Gilbert brought me back to his house after he found me, down to the basement he so proudly calls his room. With a small smile on my lips, I turn myself in his lap to bury my face in his chest; his unique and familiar scent of beer, roses, and something else i can never place was comforting to me, as it always was.

With his arms around me, there is no doubt in my mind that somehow, someway, I survived and am now sitting with the love of my life after the most terrifying moments of my life. "Birdie.." He says it so softly and so kindly, after the traumatic moment I went through not long ago, the gentle tone he used was enough to make me start tearing up at the thought that I could have lost this all.

So with my own reply of a simple "Gilbert.." the flood gates open and i begin to sob into his chest in english, french, and german about how much I love him and how scared I was.

He just held me tightly and whispered soft '_it's okay_'s and '_I'm here, don't worry_'s, petting my hair and rubbing my back. he listened to everything; even when I stopped saying anything understandable and no actually words came out, just sobs and whimpers, he sat and held me close, waiting for me to calm down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, I had finally calmed down and stopped crying. My throat was burning more after that. After sitting in his lap for a few moments longer, he gently pushed me out of his lap and stood, heading over to the fridge and tossing be a bottle of water from inside. I give him a small smile and a thank you before opening it and drinking the water that could give his beer drinking record a run for its money.

Handing him back the empty bottle, I finally get a good look at my good looking albino. he was still wearing what he was in when i visited him earlier today, a black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt, dark grey jeans, and red converse shoes. However, his silver hair looked messy, more that it normally does, and his blood red eyes held so many emotions, I couldn't name them all if I tried.

"How are you felling?" I could hear the worry in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it. I know him too well for him to hide it from me.

"A little thirsty still, but I'm fine." He visibly relaxed at my answer, letting out a soft sigh of relief. It made a small smile come to my lips. "So, what happened?"

At that question, he was once again stiff with worry, and a bit of guilt danced across his face. "Well... just remember that I did it because I love you. If there was another way, I would have taken it over this.."

To get rid of the confusion I'm sure was in my eyes, he grabbed a mirror from on top of the dresser and brought it over, handing it to me after a moment of hesitation.

With my own second of hesitation, I look in the mirror, only to drop it a moment later, scooting away from it quickly. I glanced at Gilbert and saw him looking away with sadness and guilt shining in his slightly tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Birdie.."

I could see just how bad he felt about the whole situation, but he shouldn't.. So I pick up the mirror and brave one more look at myself so I can give him some peace of mind that I don't hate him for this.

"Don't be sorry Gil, I was just surprised that's all." So with a smile in his direction, I look back at my reflection, to view the result of the vampire attack, the new vampire me. yes, I still have a reflection, why wouldn't I anyway?

No, it was the reflection itself that frightened me. My usually dark-ish blond hair had brightened in color, not drastically but enough for me to notice, having seen it everyday of my life. My warm violet eyes had also lightened in color and had a slight red tint if you looked closely. My skin had paled to be just a few shades darker than Gilbert's.

What stood out the most, though, was when my mouth had fallen open to ask a question ad I noticed the sharp looking, pearly white canines that had grown longer than the others. The fangs had definitely been a surprise enough to make me drop the mirror from the one look. The sight of the sharp teeth had briefly brought back memory's of the traumatic incident from not long ago.

But, at the look of shame and guilt that Gilbert was showing, I willed myself to forget the incident if only for this moment to look at myself in the hand held looking glass. I pick up the hand mirror again and look over myself again.

I still see the changes, the hair, the eyes, the teeth.. But I also still see _me. _My hair is still the blond mess with a curl to stubborn to stay down. My eyes still held the same warmth and love they always had. My skin was still clean and blemish free, soft like velvet or silk. My teeth are still straight and clean, as always before.

I still the see the same Mathew Williams I had always been, just a slightly altered version of myself. "So.. you turned me into a vampire then." He just gave a small nod in answer. "That wasn't wine on your lips then." A shake of his head. "Why didn't you tell me you're a vampire?" A shrug. "Say something!"

I could see him wince slightly from the sudden yell. It wasn't often that I got loud after all. After a moment more, let let out a soft sigh and looked at me for a moment before looking away again. "Yes, i turned you into a vampire. No, it wasn't wine, it was a mix of your blood and mine. And I didn't tell you because I didn't wan to lose you." The sadness, guilt, pain, and fear was so obvious in his voice it hurt. It showed the most when he spoke of losing me.

It seems we share a similar fear: losing the one we love. "Oh Gil.." He didn't look back at me until I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting gesture. "It's okay Gil, I understand." I could feel him relax and slowly wrap him arms around me, holding me in a way that says he would never let go if he had the option.

I don't know how long we stood like that, hold each other in a comforting embrace. Seconds, minutes, hours; they all ran together in this moment, but all to soon, it was ended when Gilbert let out a sigh. "The sun will be up soon, we should get some sleep. There's things to do tomorrow So with a groan and a whine of '_i don't want to!_' I reluctantly followed Gilbert to the bed, laying down, and cuddling against him.

As i wait for dreamland to claim me, one a pleasant note this time, I can't help but think for a bit. Its amazing how much the world can change in just a few moments. From human to vampire, my entire life has been changed because of that one vampire.

But still, I'm still me. My skin maybe paler, my eyes and hair lighter, and my teeth sharper, but I'm still 18 year old Mathew Williams, freshman in college. And I am still totally and completely in love with my vampire boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt.

So, with these happy thoughts in my head, I allow myself to be taken away, into dreams of the future. Tomorrow will be a new day. A new take on life.

A new beginning.

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Mtn Dew, the drink that kept me up late at night so I could write this chapter in my notebook when I actually had the inspiration for it. Do the Dew, guys, do the dew.**

**So this chapter was longer (obviously). Please leave a review and tell me what you think ^.^**


	3. Chapter II: The First Blood Lust

**A/N: You know what sucks? Your computer crashing and losing half of the chapter you worked so hard to write. Really, its quite sad...**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If i did, nothing would ever get done with it**

xXxXx

"Birdie..." Go away... "Birdie~" Its too early... "Birdie!"

"Fuck off Gilbert..." Yeah, my 'not-a-morning-person' attitude is showing.

"BIRDIE!" I groan. Is this really what he's trying to wake me up with? Hell no, I'm staying asleep.

_His hands trail lightly down my bare skin, leaving burning trail against my sensitive body. A soft moan escapes me as he sucks and bites a spot on my neck. He sends me a seductive smirk before moving down to use his talented mouth to suck-_

"BBBBBIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEE!"

"Damn it, Gil! This better be good or i'm getting Lucy.." If possible, the already ghost white albino pales further at the mention of 'Lucy'. Yes, anyone that knows me, knows two things. One, I'm not a morning person. At all. And two, when i'm angry, someone or something is going to meet Lucy, my beloved hockey stick. And soon after meeting Lucy, they get to meet the ground.

So, as you can imagine, Gil was quick to answer.

"uhhh, well I told you this morning that we had things to do." Damn, that's a good excuse. Too bad, I was in the mood to hit something... Well the day is still young.

With a sigh and a nod, I get up, stretching. "Alright, what are we doing then?" Turning to look at my vampire boyfriend, I could already tell that today was going to be interesting, to say the least.

xXxXx

"OH MY GOD GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Let me explain. Gilbert and I are currently locked in a battle of sorts. Well, its really more like me trying to push the older vampire off of me as he forced a handful of garlic in my face.

No, he's not trying to kill me, at least he says hes not... Aparantly Gil was turned by one of the most powerful vampires in history, or rather _the _most powerful vampire in history, Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Prince Vlad of Romania, or more commonly used, Dracula. Way back in 1453.

And being turned by the original vampire, Gilbert is whats know as a 'second generation' vampire, which automatically makes him pretty powerful and gives him abilities other vampires may not have, such as his ability to walk in the sunlight.

"It was annoying as hell at first but I got used to it after a while, still hurts my eyes a bit though." was what he had said about it.

So now here I am, a third generation vampire with my creator trying to get me to train my resistances right off the bat... no pun intended.

"All you have to do is get used to the smell so you don't freak out over it every single time you smell it! You'd tip off everyone to what we are!"

"No way! that stuff stinks! Its burning my nose!"

"That's why you need to get used to it!" We continued like this for a while.. a few hours if I'm not mistaken, until I finally managed to push him off and rush to hide under the bed like a cat, ready to claw at anything that tried to disturb me. With a groan and a sigh, Gil finally gave up. "Fine, we'll work on it later.."

After waiting for him to put the garlic back in the plastic container he got it from, I came out of my ghiding spot and sat a bit away from him, just to be safe.. "Are we doing anything else?"

"Well, I was going to take you out to a festival or something to get you used to the smell of humans, but if you don't want to try it then we can do something else..."

"No, that sounds like a great idea! I need to get used to the smell of people so i don't hurt them." I could practically see the laughing on his face when Gilbert smiled.

"Liar, you just want to go play games."

"So? I'm 18, i'm aloud to be childish somethimes."

That, he actually did laugh at. "Alright alright, we'll go after a shower." Okay, I can agree to that.

"Sorry, but you'll have to postpone that trip for another time." We both froze in shock, turning to the direction of the voice to see a small man with medium length brown hair, his forest green eyes watching us knowingly from the doorway.

"But, you're free to come with us on our own little trip. Its goes to this nice little place.. Toris, whats the name of it again?" We turned again to see a smaller boy, who looked a little older that 14 or 15 years old, with dark blond hair and blue eyes that shined like sappires with both courage and fear at the same time.

Both of them wore similar outfits of dark pants, and somewhat loose fit gray shirts. Something you might wear if you expected to fight someone and wanted to have as much mobility as possible. They both also had something I was very surprised about, a pair of large black, feathered wings. Like raven wings... Or black angel wings...

"I believe most people know it as prison. Gilbert Beilschmidt, you are under arrest for the illegal creation of a new vampire." The man, Toris, said as he took a few steps toward Gilbert. "Ravis, you get that one," he said, nodding toward me.

Ravis was already to me, trying my hands behind my back before I made any sort of movement. My mind was a million miles away, trying to make heads or tails of what was going on, while my body acted on instinct. The only thing i knew at that moment was danger.

The rational part of me was long gone at this moment and all i could concentrate on was that these unfamiliar men were tying up me and Gilbert, my _creator_, and I don't like it. In a matter of moments, everything has turned to totally chaos as I attack the small winged boy, growling and snarling with every attack while Ravis just blocked or dodged every attempt to harm him. After a moment, my nails land a hit on his arm, not a fatal shot but it would probably need stitches.

With a surprised yelp, he jumped back, clutching his arm, with a glare sent my way as i approached him, arm raised for another attack. That's when the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelled sweet and a little chocolaty and it smelled so good.. one little taste couldn't hurt right?

Before I knew it, my feet were leading me closer to the sweet smell coming from the small winged boy clutching his arm in front of me. More specifically, I was drawn to the stream of red flowing evenly down his arm and to the concrete floor. But, I wasn't the only one that noticed it, and my sudden change in character was also noticed.

A grin spread across the face of the winged boy and he held out his hand to me, letting the deep red blood on his hand shine in the light. I faintly heard Gilbert yelling at me not to from his place in the grip of Toris. But my body was beyond my control as it moved forward, seeming to move agonizingly slow with the offer of good fresh blood blood staring me in the face.

After what seemed like years, which in reality was only a few seconds, I had made it over to Ravis with his hand in a vice grip as i licked every drop of the crimson liquid from his skin. At the first taste, it was like a fire i didn't even know was burning was instantly put out and I wanted more. It tasted like chocolate and some kind of berry can't place. Then, all too soon, Ravis' hand was licked clean of all blood.

I was readying myself to bite his wrist to get the more of the blood myself when i noticed the wound i had made a bit earlier was still bleeding and I moved to lick that up instead. Before i could start, though, I was stopped by a hand on my jaw that forced me to look deep blue eyes full of curiosity, which soon changed to victory.

"He's gone, completely blood crazed.. He'll stay like this as long as he can smell blood." My attention was instantly sparked at the mention of the word, like a dog hoping for a treat. In the back of mind, where I was beginning to gain a bit of consciousnesses back, i felt a little ashamed at this fact, but the rest of me just wanted to taste that delicious red liquid again..

No! I need ot stop thinking about how good it tasted. But no matter how much I willed myself to go back to normal, I couldnt do anything but watch as more blood ozed from the cut on Ravis. Before I knew what was going on, i was being lead down a dark alley, with an unconsious Gilbert being carried by Toris behind us, all the while My attention was only on the crimson droplets that I was pushed away from everytime i tryed to get close enough to taste.

Once we were into the door at the end of the ally, it was shut firmly behind us, not allowing for any escape, not that either of us had a chance anyway. We were brought to a series of cells, like you would find in any jail, and were locked in it. Gil was layed on a bed and I was lead into it by Ravis' still bloody arm.

Finally, he allowed me to get close enough to drink from his arm but a moment after I began, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I fell unconscious, world going black.

xXxXx

When I woke up, I noticed a few things. One, I had the worst headache I had ever had. Two, my hands were handcuffed behind my back. Three, Gilbert and I were standing in front of 10 people I would never expect in this situation.

"I'd like to call this council meeting to order. First things first, introductions." said the man sitting in the center of the group. Voices started to the right of us with a man with long blond hair and feminine features of not for the slight beard on his face.

"9th seat member, incubus* Francis Bonnefoy." after that, it hopped to the other side of the room for the next person. This one was a tanned man with short, curly brown hair.

"8th seat member, werewolf Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Then it hopped again to a small man with his long brown hair in a ponytail next to Francis.

"7th seat member, drake* Wang Yao." Hop to a pair of twins, both with short brown hair, a bit longer than Antonio's, and each with a curl that seemed to defy gravity, much like my own curl, but shaped a bit differently.

"6th seat members, Arch demons* Lovino-"

"-and Feliciano Vargas" Hop to a large man with silver hair, much like Gilbert and bright purple eyes like mine, which held an air of creepiness as well as childishness. It kind of creeped me out.

"5th seat member, Nightmare* Ivan Braginski." Next was another small man with short brown hair and brown eyes that appeared as if they could see your very soul.

"4th seat member, kitsune* Honda Kiku." Jump to someone that could easily be mistaken as my twin, despite his shorter hair and no curl on his head, plus his blue eyes, halo, and wings. Actually, I don't see how we can be mistaken as twins..

"Yo dudes! 3rd seat member, virtue angel* Alfred F. Jones!" Move to a slightly scary looking man slicked back, net blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I admit, I probably should have seen this coming in some way shape or form.

"2nd seat member, vice head of the council, vampire Ludwig Beilschmidt." finally was the man that spoke up first. He has light blond hair that looked slightly messy, but neat at the same time, and bright green eyes that shined like emeralds in the light, and his pure white wings flapped absently from time to time.

"1st seat member, head of the council over supernatural beings, archangel* Arthur Kirkland. The case we are reviewing today, the illegal creation of a vampire. Standard punishment, extermination of the created vampire and imprisonment of the creator. Let us begin."

Life must _really_ hate me. Why? Not only am I going to die, but its going to be my friends and classmates that do it.

**A/N: Omg this took longer to do than it should have! I am so sorry... Bright side? its long! I tried to get it done before final testing but my computer lost the file. So here i am, first week of stupid summer school and finally posting! The things i do for stories... I'll work on the next chapter first chance i get!**

*** Incubus: a male demon that attemps to have sexual relations with people while they sleep**

**Drake: a fire breathing dragon that can appear in a human or a lizard-like form**

**Archdemon: an upper level demon in the infernal heirarchy**

**Nightmare: a demon that causes night terrors**

**Kitsune: a shapeshifting trickster that appears in the form of a fox, a human, or human with a fox face**

**Virtue Angel: a being that inspires humans and provides miracles for them**

**Archangel: one of the highest ranking angels in the celestial heirarchy**


	4. Chapter III: The Judgement

**A/N: Okay here's the deal, I've been pretty sick lately and it makes me really tired so if the quality goes down on the chapters, that's why. Thank you all for reading the story and even if you don't like thank you for giving it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did it would suck and you would not be reading this now.**

Chapter III: The Judgement

The world seemed to freeze for a moment when attention finally moved to Gilbert and me, then pick up again at high speed after we were recognized.

"Oh mon dieu.. Gilbert, what did you do?!" Francis was quiet to start with but it quickly turned to yelling when he turned to Gil.

"What I had to, he was going to die!" the albino vampire was quick to yell back. "There was a rouge vampire running around town and picked Matt as his next meal. I had to do something about it."

"Then you should have contained the vampire that attacked him, but that is no excuse to change Mathew!" It was Ludwig that yelled this time.

"Then what would have happened?! You would have given the guy a scare, maybe chain him up with silver for a while, that's all! And what would have happened to Matt! He was past human assistance, he would have died if I didn't change him!"

"You have seen many people die before Gilbert, you yourself have caused most of the deaths you've seen. Or did you forget about that?" Ludwig's hard stare strengthened when Gilbert said nothing, then softened greatly and a look of realization flashed across his face. "Gilbert, I-"

"Save it!" The albino's normally cocky smirk was absent from his face, currently replaced by a look of pain and anger so great the sun paled in comparison. "You promised never to brig that up again, no matter what.."

"I didn't mean-"

"Save it, we'll talk about it later." Gilbert said it with such a tone of finality that there was no room for argument. "We're here about me changing Matt, not what happened centuries ago."

With a nod, Ludwig cleared his throat to continue. "So why didn't you restrain the vampire?"

"He fought with intent to harm so I was forced to silence him. I changed Matt soon after because he was past human care. He didn't deserve to die like that." His voice was stiff at first, but softened when he spoke about me. "He doesn't deserve to die at all.. He's too young.."

"That's not for you to decide right now Gilbert." Antonio cut in. "As much as we hate to do it, there's really nothing we can do. You know the rules about this."

"But why is it a rule?! It makes no sense!"

"Its a rule because without it there would be dozens of newborn vampires running around out of control." Yao stated from his seat between Ivan and Francis.

"Matt won't be out of control! You guys know me, I would make sure he doesn't do anything that could expose us."

"Gilbert speaks the truth." Kiku said, eyes on Gil. "He would ensure the Mathew doesn't do anything that would revel our existence to the humans." At this Gilbert smiled slightly.

"See, Kiku knows its alright!"

"Just a moment Gilbert. I can tell that you will do what you can to protect him, but i am concerned about your bad habits.. Even with that bird of yours, you often left him unsupervised, and when he caused problems around the house, he often went without punishment as I am aware."

"Oh, well about that-"

"A newborn vampire is much more responsibility Gilbert. The kind of trouble he can get into is much more dangerous and harder to clean up." Gilbert's happiness faded more and more as the seconds went on.

"I know that, and I can keep and eye on him, really I can.."

"With what we have seen with Gilbird, I am not so sure about that."

"Just give me a chance! Nothing ever happens unless someone is willing to give someone else a chance to do something!" With each person that spoke, my chance of survival dropped lower and lower. I could nearly hear the tears in Gilbert's voice as he continued to try to reason with them.

On after the other, the council members found reasons to follow the rules and execute me, but none found a reason to keep me alive.

"Please, just give us a chance! Matt has done no wrong, he doesn't deserve to die, that's why i changed him in the first place!"

"Its not you're place to decide who does or doesn't deserve to die." Arthur finally spoke up for the first time, rising from his seat. "A rule has been broken and punishment must be given for it. I've heard enough to cast my judgement, and I will share it with the rest of the council. Gilbert, you and Mathew will remain here while we speak."

Gilbert's shoulders slumped into a defeated pose and he nodded slightly. "Right.." I know Gilbert seemed greatly upset by this, but the way Arthur looked at me as the council left the room, it gave me hope that he had a hidden ace up his sleeve. It gave me hope that I would survive this after all.

xXxXx

All actions have consequences.

Whether good or bad, however, depends on what we have done. Bad things are the result of bad things done. Good things are the result of good things done. This concept if commonly known as 'karma'. What goes around, comes around.

But sometimes, in this celestial balance system, something will go wrong and consequences become flawed and mixed up. Good will happen to bad, as bad will happen to good.

However, the stars will often notice these mistakes and fix them as best they can, which can often result in extreme bad happening to bad people, such as being hit by a car, or breaking an arm.

It can also result in the reversal of the good from the bad person, such as the loss of a job after a promotion, or losing a winning lottery ticket. This same concept applies to the good half of the universe.

Extremes may be finding a valuable item hidden among the junk in your closet or finding money on the side of the road. Reversals may be inheriting a new house after being evicted from your own or insurance paying for a new phone after your's is broken by a friend.

In Mathew's case, his life was nearly cut short by a rouge vampire. For one that has never done any harm, its only natural that this be fixed. Luckily, karma is on his side, for now anyway.

xXxXx

Hours later, the Gilbert and I were sitting down. Well, Gilbert was sitting, I was laying down with my head in his lap as he played absently with my hair. Finally, we heard the sounds of the council coming back into the room and we got up to hear.

They came in one at a time, the same order they introduced themselves in. One by one, the seats were filled, Arthur coming in last and taking his seat in the middle.

"This council meeting is back in order for the final Judgment of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Mathew Williams. Please stand." He may have say please, but we both knew it was an order. We got up form our position and stood in front to the council.

Gilbert held my hand tightly as i looked around at them all. Every one of them wore similar, expressionless masks. Even Alfred's was devoid of anything that might give away the judgment.

"After much deliberation and more yelling than i figure would have been necessary the council has come to an agreement." he paused for a moment to look us both in the eyes before moving on. "We have decided that you have done no wrong and therefore do not have any reason for death." At these words, both Gilbert and I brightened greatly.

"Thank you so much!" I smile widely. "You won't regret this!"

Arthur held his hand up to show that he wasn't done yet. "Its true, you don't deserve to die, however, you still need to be punished for breaking a law. We have decided that you will work for us as punishment. Think of it like community service with no set hours."

"What will we be doing.." Gilbert asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing much.. just hunting down a some trouble makers.. the occasional silencing or purification." He said is offhandedly, like he was discussing the weather.

"That sounds dangerous.."

"It is but we will start you off with easier jobs and move you up from there. Supplies will be provided for jobs, all you have to do is provide the service, and if you wish to bring your own supplies then you are free to do so. Is it a deal?"

Gilbert hesitated for a moment, glancing at me, then nodded. "Its a deal."

And just like that, we had become bounty hunters.

xXxXx

**Later, Council Room**

**Third person POV**

"That was pretty smart thinking, Iggy!" Alfred shouted as the glomped the poor angel.

"Quiet down! Bloody hell, you give me a headache sometimes.." the British angel stated, holding his head tiredly.

"He's right you know." Ludwig said, sorting through a stack of papers."You are the only one that came up with any way to save Mathew."

"it was really quite impressive." Yao commented.

"Si! I'm so glad Matt won't have to die, i enjoy cooking with him!" Feliciano grinned widely.

"Si, si! And now Gilbert won't be depressed half the time anymore!" Antonio and Francis were both rejoicing at this fact.

"I am curious, however.." Ivan grinned, setting his book down. "How did this idea come about?"

A grin stretched across Arthur's face as well. "Well, its like killing two birds with one stone. I could never let my adoptive brother die so i had to do something that would make his survival useful to the council."

"I get it." Romano said between bites of a tomato. "And you got the idea of hunting down trouble makers when the albino potato talked about that rouge vampire, huh?"

"That's right. I would never have allowed any harm to come to Mathew, I just needed a reason to justify it."

As everyone continued to congratulate Arthur on his quick thinking, Ludwig hung back, pretending to sort through papers. If anyone had been paying attention, they may have seen a smile pull at the corner of his lips as he glanced at the high ranked angel.

"Thank you Arthur.." Barely above a whisper, but still the British man turned to look, only to see that the vampire was still looking at his work.

**A/N: Now i know what you're thinking! After so long without an update and suddenly two updates in a row? WTF!**

**Well, i have a 4 day weekend from summer school so i may actually get another update or two in this weekend!**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh, and free cyber cookies for everyone! because i have a 4 day weekend from summer school! Celebrate baby!**

**See you all next time my minions!**


	5. Chapter IV: The First Job

**A/N: Whats this? Another chapter? Damn right its another chapter! Hello my minions, and welcome back to another shitty chapter of this story you don't know why you read! Yay!**

**This chapter will finally start us on the main plot line, and send Mathew and Gilbert on a fun trip to hunt down a... well.. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I can't write well enough to.**

Chapter IV: The First Job

**One Week Later**

"Oh come on, I didn't sign up for this!" I yell, kicking at the hand wrapped around my ankle.

"You didn't have to, I did it for you." Gilbert yelled back, voice breathy from exertion.

"Gil!"

"What! It was the only chance we had! Just get up!"

"Never!"

"Mathew Williams, if you don't get out of bed right now I will have Arthur cook you breakfast and lock the kitchen off from anyone else!" At these words i immediately stop struggling.

"You wouldn't dare.."

He gave me his usual cocky grin. "Oh but I would."

And he would too, I could see it on his face. So with a pout I gave up and stopped kicking his hand, letting him drag me out of bed and to the shower. Because of out new 'job' we have to live with the council members at their house.

Well, its more like a mansion really. A very big mansion. They all have their own houses or apartments of course, but those are more for cosmetic reasons and appearances though. They all really live here.

And now, so do Gilbert and I. Ludwig had gone and picked up our stuff after we had gone to bed the first night, and even had it all neatly put away in our room. He even picked out what we should wear for our first assignment today.

I let out a sigh while Gilbert continued to drag me by my legs to the shower. The floor felt good to be quite honest, the coolness of it reaching me even through my shirt. But, even now, it reminded me of what happened that night that seems so long ago.

The bite marks on my neck, both sets, are still there. Gil says they'll always be there, I kind of hope he's wrong, but he still has his bite marks so I don't have much hope that they'll disappear.

Thinking of the bites, though, makes me think of how much my life- err, unlife?- has changed in such a short amount of time. Two weeks ago I would have been peacefully sleeping in bed waiting for Alfred or Gilbert to break into my house and drag me out of bed for 'an awesome breakfast with your favorite person ever!' or I would have been woken up hours before by a bad dream and be hanging out with Ivan and a bottle of vodka.

Or I would have been woken up by an enthusiastic Feliciano and a not so happy Lovino, who would immediately lighten up when I would agree to make pasta or some other Italian dish with them. Even Kiku and Arthur would stop by on occasion for a cup of morning tea.

Now, I'm being woken up at 6 o clock in the morning to get ready to go hunt down a succubus for Francis. That was an interesting conversation...

**Flashback**

I was walking down the hall to my room when I was stopped by the sounds of fast steps and a yell.

"Oh Mathieu!" I'm only allowed one second to turn around before I'm tackled into a hug by Francis Bonnefoy, the resident perv- I mean, incubus. Oh who am I kidding, he's a pervert. After i wrestle him off of groping my ass, he stands straight. "Mon cher, I need your help. S'il vous plait, one of my underlings has gone rouge and i need you to find her. She may expose us!"

"You mean I have to hunt down a succubus?" I stare at him, shocked. Of all the rotten luck!

"Oui! It shouldn't be too hard! Come by my office tomorrow and I'll give you a run down of the situation. Merci Mathieu!"

"Wait, but I didn't-" Too late, he's already gone, but not before giving me a friendly kiss... on the lips.. "Uhh, what just happened.."

Gilbert took the perfect opportunity to walk by at just that moment. "Easy, you got 'incubus'ed" I give him an incredulous look and he just shrugs before walking away.

**End Flashback**

After that, Feliciano dragged me off to make pasta while Lovino complained about us stealing his tomatoes. Yeah, I don't think my life- err, unlife again?- will ever be the same. On the bright side, I was told that all these jobs will let me travel around a lot! If that can be considered an upside..

As Gilbert continues to drag me away to the bathroom, i let a sigh escape my lips and begin to mentally prepare myself for a long and exhausting day.

xXxXx

Walking into Francis' office, I feel like I should have expect to see this, but if I missed Ludwig being a vampire than its no wonder I missed this too.

One look at the office and you would think we were in his bedroom instead. He had a large, round bed sitting in the far corner of the room. The bed itself was covered in black and red silk bedding and about fifteen silver silk pillows in three different sizes. Next to the bed sat a dark, cherry wood bedside table with a black lamp siting on it.

The window was covered by a set of red velvet curtains that would block all of the light from outside if they were closed, but they were tied back with silver cords. The walls were painted a light gray to match the silver carpeting.

Against the wall opposite from the bed sat a cherry wood desk which held a computer, filing baskets and a few folders and papers scattered across the surface.

Francis himself was sitting in a black leather chair in front of the desk but when he heard us come in, he stood to face us.

"Mathieu! Gilbert! So glad you could make it!"

"Well its not like we had a choice.." Gilbert said absently, looking around the room.

"That's not the point, I was simply worried one of the others gave you a job first." At this Gilbert and i exchanged worried glances that showed we had the same thought.

_We're not going to have very much off time..._

"Non, no one else has given us a job yet.. What do we need to know about this job?" I ask, looking back to my 'big brother'

"Right!" As if suddenly reminded, Francis moved quickly back to his desk, motioning for us to follow. "Well, lately there have been more and more reports wives hitting their husbands because of them sleeping with other women, specifically one. She happens to be a succubus that refuses to follow the rules and keep to her limit of bed mates per week."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Simple, I need you to track her down and either get her to comply with the rules or silence her. We can't risk her exposing us. You will find your supplies ready and waiting for you in your room."

With a nod, Gilbert and I were out of the room/office, and before long we had said goodbye to the others. A few of them were upset that they didn't get to s first, but they wished us good luck and went to find one of the other hunters. After that, we were on our way.

xXxXx

"I can't believe I got suckered into this..." I groan, adjusting the tight shirt Gilbert somehow got me to wear. Apparently the 'supplies' Francis were talking about had included rather.. interesting outfits. Mine consisted of a tight, gray band shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of heavy black combat boots seemed to weigh down every step I took.

Gilbert was dressed much the same, but he made it look better than I ever could..

"Come on, don't be like that Birdie, this'll be over before you know it." With is sigh, I look at my albino.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Now, lets take down his chick and go home for some fun of our own.." His grin as he says this made a bright red blush creep onto my face.

"Uhh, lets concentrate on one thing at a time.." With his signature laugh of 'Keseseses!' we were on our way into the night club the succubus is most often spotted at.

All we can hope now for is that she takes the bait and take's us both home with her...

**A/N: So, eager to find out who i picked for the succubus? Before you find out, please be aware that i have nothing against her, she just sometimes seems like a whore to me.. Don't hate me...**

**Please review!**


End file.
